<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>✡︎□︎◆︎🕯︎❒︎♏︎ 👎︎♏︎♋︎♎︎ by Gumi_b3ar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077999">✡︎□︎◆︎🕯︎❒︎♏︎ 👎︎♏︎♋︎♎︎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumi_b3ar/pseuds/Gumi_b3ar'>Gumi_b3ar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumi_b3ar/pseuds/Gumi_b3ar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>https://lingojam.com/WingdingsTranslator</p><p>https://www.base64decode.org/</p><p>https://www.binarytranslator.com/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎✌︎🖬︎🖬︎</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ☟︎□︎❍︎♏︎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎✌︎🖬︎🖬︎</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 👎︎✋︎☜︎ 👎︎✋︎☜︎ 👎︎✋︎☜︎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎❄︎✌︎⬥︎💣︎👎︎☜︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎✌︎⌧︎💣︎👎︎☜︎🖬︎</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>